


According to Plan

by seimaisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc and Kira are sent on a mission together, with perhaps predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Plan

Of all the ways Doc pictured himself dying, “beaten to death by an overzealous Hutt lackey” was … well, honestly, probably near the top of the list. He never did think his famed luck would last forever. He’d only hoped it would last long enough to at least get his lovely Jedi off of her damned ship and into a bikini on some tropical world. Or out of the bikini. That might be better.

All thoughts of bikinis, pleasant though they were, fled from his head when the lackey kicked him in the stomach again. “Where is the relic?” he yelled again. 

Doc looked up; from his angle, the guy looked like some kind of large, round apple, as red as his face was. “You know,” he said, rolling over enough that he could wipe the trickle of blood from his mouth, “you might want to consider a less stressful job. I’ve seen heart attack victims that looked healthier than you.”

After that, talking wasn’t much of an option, not when the guy was on his knees, pummeling Doc in and around the face.

How much time passed, Doc didn’t know - things got sorta hazy for a little while - but just as he was pretty sure his teeth were going to fly out of his mouth, another voice broke the monotony of fists hitting skin. “Stop. Meemo wants to see him.”

Doc’s assailant stood up. “He said I could do what I wanted with this trash.” There was a pause. “Who the hell are you, anyway?”

“He changed his mind. And if you don’t know who I am, you clearly haven’t been in Meemo’s good graces lately.” The voice was female - and familiar. Doc’s vision was blurred, but when he tilted his head enough, he could see a halo of red hair. “Do you really want to make him wait?”

The man gave Doc one last kick. “Fine,” he said grudgingly. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, you won’t. You’re covered in blood, and you’re breathing so hard you might keel over on the way there. Sit down. I promise, you’ll have your toy back when Meemo’s done. If there’s enough left of him.”

That obviously didn’t thrill Doc’s new friend. “Bitch,” he spat, “who do you think you are, telling me what to do?”

“Who do you think I am?” The red-haloed blur stood still, staring at the man who loomed over Doc. 

The room was silent for a long moment. Finally, Doc coughed. “Could whoever’s going to beat me to death please just get on with it? I’ve got places to be.” 

He thought that would earn him another kick in the stomach, but his torturer just stepped back. The red-haloed blur bent down and grabbed Doc by the arm. “Come on,” she said, jerking him to his knees. Doc couldn’t help the loud yelp that escaped. He was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated. “You can walk. Get up.”

“Geez, sweetheart,” he muttered, “if you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask.” The answering jerk on his arm was not just for show, he was pretty sure, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. 

He could, in fact, walk - if you could call the stumbling he did through the door ‘walking.’ His rescuer kept a firm hold on his arm. “Ouch,” he said under his breath. “Careful, that’s my healing arm.”

“Just walk faster,” she hissed, “before that jackass decides to ignore me and follow.”

It took a few minutes, but soon Doc’s vision began to clear. When they ducked into an empty hallway, he looked over at Kira. She wore the standard clothing of a Hutt’s plaything - which was to say, not a hell of a lot other than a bra, panties, and wispy fabric swirling around her legs. “Nice getup. You gonna keep it?”

“You wish.” At the sound of boots clomping in their direction, Kira pulled Doc into a dark alcove. “How in the galaxy did you get caught, anyway?” she whispered.

Doc shrugged. “Did you get the relic?”

“It’s already on the ship.”

“Then everything went according to plan.”

Kira stared at him for a moment. “You got caught on _purpose_?”

“It distracted the guards long enough for you to get into the women’s quarters, didn’t it?”

“What if I’d decided breaking you out was too much hassle and left you there?”

Doc smirked. “Jedi honor.”

She rolled her eyes. “Former Sith, remember?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

The guards passed by; as soon as their backs were to them, Kira pulled Doc out of the alcove and towards the back door to Meemo’s compound. “You know,” she said, once they’d turned the corner, “you need to learn a little bit about communication.”

When Doc’s world went a little bit dark, he stumbled until he could steady himself against a wall. Kira’s arm came around his waist - which was pleasant, he couldn’t lie, but it seemed prudent to keep that observation to himself at the moment. “Communication,” he said, his voice more faint than he intended. “Duly noted. Maybe it’ll save me from a concussion next time.”

“You earned all your injuries,” Kira agreed, more cheerfully than Doc really thought was necessary. But hey, he couldn’t complain too much. The mission was a success, he hadn’t died, and he was being pulled through the streets by a gorgeous, nearly-naked woman. He’d definitely had worse days.


End file.
